Runaway Baby
by Ess5iveOoh
Summary: Santana Lopez was everything Quinn Fabray had been raised not to be.
1. Chapter 1

**Runaway Baby**

**Authors Note: **This is just a little something that I typed out. Okay so I have a lot more typed out for it. So if you like it, let me know and I'll keep on writing it. Also, if you're reading BEOHA, that will be updated sometime this week. :) Enjoy.

E5O x

* * *

><p><strong>Santana Lopez was everything Quinn Fabray had been raised not to be. <strong>

Quinn was raised to be the good little catholic girl, who went to church every Sunday. Who spoke with manners. Reffered to her elders as Sir or Ma'am. She was conservative and content. She never spoke out of line, or cursed for that matter.

Santana Lopez was the exact opposite. She gave absolutely zero fucks about anything. Her parents marriage should win a golden globe for their acting. Her Father's love came in the form of his credit card. She crossed the line many a time. So much so, that now the line no longer exists.

Quinn wore summer dresses, with little cleavage. And matching headbands.

Santana loved leather pants, and low cut tops.

Quinn never had any real friends.

Santana and Puck had been raised together. They came as a package. Going everywhere and anywhere with each other.

Quinn passed with straight A's.

Santana wondered how it was possible that she was still in school.

Quinn hated confrontation.

Santana loved it.

Quinn liked boys.

And Santana was out a proud.

.

.

Quinn Fabray's emotions were a mix of fear and excitement on her first day at McKinley High. She had been transferred due to her Father getting a new job in Lima. It was a new start for her. Her boyfriend Julian had recently broke up with her because she wouldn't put out, and recently began dating the biggest slut at her old school.

She walked through the halls of McKinley, clutching at her books as every student made it very clear they had noticed the new girl. Every pair of eyes on her. Watching as she found her way to her locker. She kept her head down, putting away her books. She just had to get through this day. Wait until the new girl buzz wore off. She closed her locker, finding an overly excited girl standing next to her.

"Allow me to introduce myself." She held out her hand. Quinn wasn't sure if she should take it or not. "I'm Rachel Berry. Star of McKinley's very own Glee club! And you, you are new?" Rachel waited in anticipation for the new girl to speak.

"H-hi. I'm Quinn...Fabray." Quinn took the offered hand in her own.

"Well Quinn Fabray. Welcome to McKinley! I'd be happy to show you around. I know it must be tough being the new girl and-"

Rachel's words were cut off as her face had been covered by a green slush from behind Quinn.

Quinn jumped with fright, and in complete disbelief. She watched down the hall as the aforementioned slushy throwers took away with laughter. Catching a boy and girl both dressed in leather. The boy with a ridiculous mowhawk, and a hispanic girl.

"Are you okay?" Quinn asked. Rachel nodded, wiping off the excess slush.

"Sadly yes. I'm used to it. Sorry, if you'll excuse me, I have to go wash my hair in the girls toilets."

Quinn was stunned over it all, before her conscience kicked in. "I'll come help you." she offered.

"No it's fine, really." Rachel assured. But Quinn was determined.

"I kind of don't have any friends here. Come on, let me help you." she assured.

Rachel had never met anyone who was actually willing to help her. SO she took the offer with a smile, "Well, thank you Quinn."

.

.

"So, who were they?" Quinn asked as Rachel held her hair over the sink, rinsing out the slush in her hair.

"Noah Puckerman and Santana Lopez. McKinley's resident hooligans. Be sure to steer clear of them." Rachel informs, taking the sheet of paper towels that Quinn hands her.

.

.

Quinn enters her first class a little late. She's never been late to class. But the teacher doesn't seem to mind. So she takes the first empty seat she sees. It's not until she hears the laughter behind her, catching the conversation being about Rachel being slushied this morning, that she realizes just who she's sat in front of.

She turns slightly, trying to be subtle, catching the mowhak kid from the morning. But the girl isn't there. Instead she's replaced with a tall, awkward looking jock with dark hair. And Quinn can't help but be curious.

The lesson has already started, and Quinn tries her best to pay attention.

When the door opens, she glances over. It's the hispanic girl from the morning.

"Ah Santana, how lovely of you to join us." The teacher rolls his eyes. Santana doesn't say a word, and begins to head Quinn's way. Quinn focuses on her work immediately. But out of the corner of her eye, she feels Santana's presence next to her.

"Where have you been?" Noah Puckerman whispers loud enough for Quinn to hear.

"Wouldn't you like to know." Santana replies cooyly.

Quinn reddens at the conversation. Trying her best not to be obvious. She's sure she feels a pair of eyes on her, but she wills herself not to react.

.

.

Rachel drags Quinn to Glee club. She's never thought of herself as much of a singer. Though she was in the choir back in her old church. But church is nothing like show choir.

There she meets Mercedes, Tina, Artie, Kurt and Mike. They sit and chat, and wait for the others to arrive. A tall blonde girl in a cheerleading outfit walks in. Quinn can't help but be surprised. _Cheerleaders, really? _

Next, is the jock from earlier. Quinn blushes when he winks at her.

A rather big girl, with glasses steps through next. And Quinn begins to see the diversity, and wonders just how it all works.

But what shocks her most, is when Santana Lopez and Noah Puckerman walk through the door. Sitting on the outskirts of the laid out chairs.

.

.

"Right class. It seems we have a new member of Glee club. Would you like to introduce yourself?" Mr. Shue asks Quinn. Her cheeks flush red when all eyes fall on her. Including Santana's.

But Rachel jumps at the oppurtunity. "Allow me-"

"Sit down manhands! Let the girl talk for herself." Santana cuts her off. At first Quinn feels sorry for Rachel. But she can't help the corner of her mouth twitching when Santana somewhat mentions her.

Rachel glares at Santana, who returns a challenging brow. She quickly sits back down, and waits for Quinn to introduce herself.

"Uh, my name's Quinn Fabray, and I just moved here from Georgia." She smiles weakly before sitting back down.

"Welcome Quinn." Mr. Shue nods. "Right, now I wan't you all to pick a song from an artist of the opposite gender, and make it your own."

Quinn hears Kurt whisper, "Oh my God! I have so many ideas." to Mercedes.

"With all due respect Mr. Shue-" Rachel starts.

"No buts Rachel." Mr. Shue shuts her down.

"But-"

"Yo dwarf! You're starting to hurt my brain with all your talking? So how about shutting up and just doing the damn project?" Santana hisses. The entire room goes quite as Rachel sits back in her seat with a huff.

"Uh, that's enough Santana. So, go work in groups or whatever. Help each other with song ideas and what have you." Mr. Shue directs.

"So, whaddya think of the new girl?" Puck asks Santana.

"I think she's pretty cute." Finn speaks up from behind them.

Santana looks back with raised brows. Tilting her head to the side. "Is that right Finnocence? Hmm, maybe she could be the _one_ for you?" She wiggles her brows suggestively.

"Considering every other girl in the school has had your hands down their pants." Finn shoots back.

"Damn straight." Santana laughs at her own joke.

"You know what I'm thinking?" Puck looks back to where Quinn is sitting with Rachel, his eyes leering with a plan.

"Well you usually think with your cock so..." Santana draws out, hardly interested.

"Well yeah. But that's not it. How about we have ourselves a little bet?" He offers, with a smirk.

"I'm listening." Santana's now more interested. As is Finn, leaning down to hear Puck's plan.

"By the looks of it. New girl over there is yet to lose her V card. Here with have three suitors. Frankenteen, the Puckster, and you, Santiago. So we all put in, what? A hundred bucks each? Best man...or woman, wins." Puck suggests.

"Do you even have a hundred bucks?" Santana laughs.

"Hey, my pool cleaning does the job all right. So, you two in?"

Finn doesn't know if he likes the sound of it. But he's sick of always losing. So he nods in agreement, hoping that his awkward charm may do the trick. Santana shrugs her shoulders, "Yeah why not. Bout time we had a little fun."

The three of them look over at the prize, who has yet to know whats coming.


	2. Chapter 2

**Runaway Baby**

**Author's Note: **Wow, thank you all for the reviews, alerts and favs. This is definitely going to be something fun. Well here's hoping my usual angst will stay away. :) Glad you guys like it. On to the next one. Hopefully BEOHA will be updated tonight :)

E5O x

* * *

><p>When Finn Hudson catches Quinn alone at her locker the next day, he decideds on making the first move. He quickly straightens out his letterman jacket, flicks his head to the side a little in some awkward way to fix his hair, and takes a deep breath, heading straight for the blonde.<p>

"You can do this." He tells himself. But his feet take him too far, and he ends up crashing into her.

"Shit sorry." He makes an attempt to help Quinn catch her balance.

"Uh, it's okay." She looks at him with question, "Can I help you?"

Finn searches for an answer, "Do you uh, um. Hi. I'm Finn." he stutters out.

Quinn smiles at his awkwardness. "I know who you are."

Finn smiles proudly, "You do?"

"You were in Glee club. And you're in my Algebra class." She replies.

"Right. Glee, Algebra. Cool. So, you're new huh?"

Quinn giggles, "Yes."

Puck and Santana stride down the hallways, a path automatically created for them as students part way in silent fear.

"Do you really think he has a chance?" Puck asks as they notice Finn talking with Quinn.

Santana shrugs. "Who knows?"

"You've got some sort of plan already, don't you?" Puck questions, not liking the way Santana is so blasé about it all.

"Maybe."

"Games on Lopez." Puck licks his thumb, brushing it against his eyebrows, taking off towards where Quinn and Finn are talking. Santana watches as Puck _accidently_ bumps into a shocked Finn. She watches as Puck fakes an apology, and introducing himself to the new girl. She laughs to herself at how lame the two of them are. As the two of them try it on, Santana catches a pair of hazel eyes looking at her. But they quickly leave her eyes and return to the two boys. She smiles to herself.

"Time to cast the bait." she whispers.

"Sandbags!" Santana cringes at the name. She rolls her eyes with a growl before turning around meeting a very raged looking Sue Sylvester, pointing towards her office. "Get your little leather clad but in my office now!"

Santana lifts her bag onto her shoulder, dragging her feet towards the office.

"Sit." Sue orders, and Santana slumps down in the chair.

"Four absences in the last week. Two fights, and one count of smoking on campus. How are you still in this school?" Coach Sylvester questions.

Santana shrugs, "Because Figgins has the hots for me?"

Sue shrugs her shoulders, "Fair call. But here's the deal Dora. You step one toe out of line again and I will gladly force you to join the cheerios." she says proudly.

Santana's jaw drops. "You wouldn't."

"Oh I would." She smiles smugly.

"Hell no. No way am I jumping up and down with some ridicoulous smile on my face for the excuse of a football team this school has. Fuck that." Santana stands to exit.

"Sit your taco eating ass down. Now it's either you behave, you join the cheerios, or you get expelled. Which means no graduating, no qualifications, and no ticket out of dear old Lima. You'll probably end up mowing lawns."

Santana frowns in disbelief. "That's extrememly racist."

"So is my Grandmother. So, do we have a deal helium chest?"

"Whatever." Santana shrugs.

"Good, now get out of my sight. I'm starting to crave nachos just looking at you."

.

.

She leaves the office, knowing she's already late for class, not giving a fuck about it either. She decides to skip all together.

She passes the library, catching strands of blonde hovering over a study desk. She stops, retraces her steps, peering in to see none other than Quinn Fabray reading over a text book. She knows it's risky, because well she's rarely seen in the library, and most of the students probably hide from her in there. But, after all she could do with the money that comes with the prize of Quinn Fabray. So she shakes her head at herself, before opening the door.

The librarian takes one look at her, frowning, before adverting her eyes from the scowl Santana gives the old hag.

She trails down the aisle of books, close to where Quinn is searching for a new read. She knows now that the blonde has some sort of interest in her. Who wouldn't? She's a hot piece of ass.

She dips her head between the shelves and the books, stealing glances.

Quinn's not Santana's type. Well from the exterior. Santana likes shorts skirts, and low cut tops. She likes the easy accsess. Because she doesn't go to lengths for anyone. Hardly even Puck. But she admits that Quinn's a looker. IN fact, with a new wardrobe, she'd probably be Santana's type. Maybe.

But one stolen glance is captured, and their eyes meet. Something Santana hadn't planned on just yet.

"Are you okay?" Quinn asks, more confident than Santana would've expected.

"Peachy." She grins. "You?"

"Fine. Thank you." Quinn presses, trailing down her side of the shelves. Santana follows. "Are you lost?"

"Just bored." Santana shrugs.

Quinn doesn't know what to think of it. "You don't seem like the kind of person to be in a library." She dares to say.

"What kind of person do I seem like?" Santana challeneges.

"Sorry. I didn't mean to offend you. Just, you don't seem to actually be looking for anything."

"You're Quinn, right?"

"Yes." Quinn suddenly feels smaller.

"I'm Santana." She replies.

"I know who you are." Quinn replies with a shy smile.

"I bet you do." And with a wink, Santana strides out of the library, leaving Quinn puzzeled about what just happened. And why Santana Lopez talked to her? And why she couldn't keep her eyes off the girl as she walked away.

.

Finn decides to ask Quinn on a date.

She was reluctant at first. But she wanted to fit in. And Finn was the quarterback. What better way was there to fit in, than to go on a date with the quarterback?

So he took her to breadstciks. Where he actually managed to hold a conversation, and earn himself some laughs from the blonde. They shared smiles. Stole glances. And Quinn thought that maybe Finn could be a friend. Maybe she could get close to him. Because he seemed genuine. He seemed nice.

But when the doorbell went off, Quinn's attention naturally flicked to the door, catching the sight of Santana Lopez and Noah Puckerman entering. Finn followed her line of vision. Grunting low enough with frustration.

Pucks grin grew wider at the sight. He made his way over. Much to Finn's annoyance.

"What up?" He asks, scooting in next to Quinn.

"Not much bro. Just having dinner here, with Quinn." Finn answered, as casual as he could.

"I see that. Man, if I had known you liked breadsticks, I would've asked you myself." Puck smirked, throwing his arm over the chair.

Finn lowered his eyes at Puck. "If you don't mind. We're eating."

"Whoa. Is this like a date or something?" Puck looks between the two of them, taunting Finn with his eyes.

Finn chokes up. "N-no."

"Well then hows about me and Santana join you guys? Make it a group date. Yo Santana?" Puck calls to the Latina whose currently chatting up the blonde cheerleader Quinn recognizes from school.

"What?" She asks, walking over.

"We're gonna kick it with Frankenteen and Quinn. Sweet?" Puck asks with a mischivious grin. Santana rolls her eyes.

"Fine. Move over." Finn instantly moves, allowing Santana into the booth.

"So have you guys picked your songs for Glee club?" Quinn asks.

"Hell yeah." Puck grins.

"I think so." Finn fidgets with his hands.

Santana takes a minute to answer, playing with her phone. "What?"

"Your song for glee club?" Puck repeats. Quinn doesn't understand Santana one bit.

"You'll have to wait and see." She cocks her head with a cynical smile, before returning to her phone.

Quinn can't help but be intruiged by Santana Lopez.

As they exit as a foursome, Quinn turns down Pucks offer to go get drunk in the kids playground. Much to Santana's amusement.

When Finn's car is unable to start, Santana thinks it's all too easy for her.

"I guess I can give you guys a ride." She offers. The foursome pile in to her car. Puck in the front, with Finn and Quinn riding in the back.

They stop at Finn's first. He bids a goodbye to Quinn, more sincere towards her than the other two.

Surprisingly for Puck, his house is next. "Uh what are you doing?" He asks.

"Get out." She tells him. Quinn sits awkwardly in the back.

"What the hell?" He whispers.

"I said get out Noah. I'll call you tomorrow." She grins at the use of his first name.

He growls, shutting the door. "Later Quinn."

Quinn waves.

"You're welcome!" Santana yells at him. She turns to face the blonde in the backseat of her car. "You going to stay there? I'm not a cab driver."

Quinn fearfully gets in the front seat. They drive in silience after Quinn gives Santana directions.

Santana pulls over outside of the Fabray residence, shutting off the engine. "So, you and Finn?"

Quinn frowns. "What about us?"

"Do you like him?"

"That's a little personal, isn't it?"

"If you say so." Santana shrugs.

"I think he's nice."

"And Puckerman?"

"He's interesting."

"What are you doing tomorrow?"

"I have church." Quinn mumbles, playing with her fingers.

"What?"

"Church, you know...where people got to pray-"

"No. I know what Church is. I'm not stupid."

"Oh you just seem-"

"You make a lot of assumptions don't you?"

"Well you're gay. Aren't you?"

"So?"

"So, faith; homosexuality, don't really go hand in hand."

"Do you have a problem with my sexuality?"

"No. I barely know you Santana."

"True. Well, good night."

Quinn shakes her head at the mystery that is Santana Lopez. "Thank you for the lift." She smiles, before leaving.


	3. Chapter 3

**Runaway Baby**

**Author's Note: **Here's another one for all my fellow Quinntana lovers. Hope you enjoy. Thank you so much for the reviews peeps :)

Ess xx

* * *

><p>.<p>

Quinn sits in Church next to her Father and Mother. Watching as the people from her new church flood in. She people watches for the moment, just watching interactions between a community she will soon be apart of. There are families. Children. Some teenagers. Older citizens, and so on.

People of all races.

A Latina looking woman strides in, so well dressed, and clearly looking good for age. She's in heels that Quinn would die for if she was able to pull them off. Her dress is tighter than most for church. What seems to be her husband follows her in, greeting people he knows. HE's also well dressed, in a black suit with a white collared shirt and a black tie. He's somewhat suave. And Quinn is drawn into them. They look like celebrities.

And then their children follow. Two girls and a little boy. At first Quinn doesn't recognize her. Because there's no leather. Her hair's tied half up, instead of hanging loosely around her face. She's in a white dress. She almost looks pure. And Quinn is more than shocked, when Santana strides behind her little sister, holding her brothers hand.

Santana flicks her a smile, before taking her seat.

Afterwards, the priest introduces the Fabray's to the Lopez's. Quinn learns that Santana's Uncle is the priest.

Santana is beginning to confuse her even more.

.

.

In gym class on Monday, Quinn catches Santana dressing into her gear. She discovers Santana has a tattoo on her ribcage.

.

On Tuesday, Quinn learns that Santana's ringtone is Alanis Morresettes 'You Outta Know'

On Wednesday, Santana gets into a fight with some girl named Nicole. Earning herself a busted lip. But it's nothing compared to the black eye Nicole ends up with.

Quinn stumbles in on Santana rinsing her mouth out.

"You just gonna stare?" Santana mumbles, holding a wet towel to her lip.

"Why did you fight her?" Quinn asks, trying to understand Santana. Not knowing where her new found confidence has come from.

"Because she pissed me off."

"Why?"

"You ask too many questions."

"You don't answer enough." Quinn challenges.

Santana smirks proudly, "You're not afraid of me, are you?" She inches a step closer.

"Should I be?" Quinn stands her ground, keeping her feet in place.

Santana leans in, and Quinn doesn't know why she does it, out of fear maybe? Or maybe she's anticipating something she never thought she would. Because she's completely straight. But she closes her eyes.

"If you know what's good for you." Santana whispers against her earlobe, sending chills down Quinn's spine.

Quinn discovers that Santana Lopez is a complete mind fuck.

.

That afternoon, they have Glee club, and it's the day for performances. Quinn's nervous. It's the first time she's sung a solo in front of anyone.

She's impressed even more as each student sings. They're unbelievably good to her. And she grows even more nervous as it nears her turn.

Puck stands up with his guitar, winking at Quinn as he begins to strum the chords to Alannis Morresettes 'Head Over Feet.' Changing the lyrics so that it's from his point of view.

All eyes seem to fall on Quinn as Puck sings the words to her. Finn scowling. Santana ready to burst out laughing. And the rest of the club more or less puzzled about the entire thing.

Puck finishes to a round of applause, bowing.

"Step up young one." He whispers to Finn, as the jock stands for his turn. He gives Quinn a genuine smile as Brad begins to play, Taylor Swifts 'Love Story.' In which Finn changes up the lyrics so that it's from a boys point of view.

Santana is more interested in Quinn's reaction this time. She's subtle about the way she leers at the girl. Quinn actually seems to be interested, swaying to the music with everyone else. She rolls her eyes. _No way is that fucking awkward giant winning this thing._

Finn is a little too impressed with himself. A little too smug for Puck or Santana's liking. But, like the BAMF she is, Santana takes a stand for her turn, she takes off her jacket, now just in a tight black and gold singlet, with black jeans and her hair tossed to one side.

She stands with her back to the group as the bass begins to Bruno Mars' 'Runaway Baby.'

_Ah yes  
>Well, looky here, looky here<br>Ah, what do we have?  
>Another pretty thang ready for me to grab<em>

_But little does she know_  
><em>That I'm a wolf in sheep's clothing<em>

_'Cause at the end of the night  
>It is her I'll be holding<em>

_I love you so_  
><em>That's what you'll say<em>  
><em>You'll tell me<em>  
><em>Baby, baby, please don't go away<em>  
><em>But when I play, I never stay<em>

_To every girl that I meet here_  
><em>This is what I say<em>

_Run, run, runaway, runaway, baby_  
><em>Before I put my spell on you<em>  
><em>You better get, get, getaway, getaway, darling<em>  
><em>'Cause everything you heard is true<em>

_Your poor little heart will end up alone_  
><em>'Cause what knows I'm a rolling stone<em>  
><em>So you better run, run, runaway, runaway, baby<em>

She's dancing and paradin_g a_round, in every way that makes all the boys drool over her. Including Brittany, the cheerleader. Hell even Tina is a little turned on. Mercedes laughs at how much of a shit Santana doesn't give when it comes to performing. Rachel is more offended than anything. Mr. Shue sits awkwardly watching. And Quinn. Well Quinn doesn't know what to think. Because every now and then Santana catches her eye with her own, and the words seem as if they're directed right at Quinn.

She's not gay. But she has to admit that the ache between her legs is from neither Finn or Puck.

_I love you so_  
><em>That's what you'll say<em>  
><em>You'll tell me<em>  
><em>Baby, baby, please don't go away<em>  
><em>But when I play, I never stay<em>

_To every girl that I meet here_  
><em>This is what I say<em>

_Run, run, runaway, runaway, baby_  
><em>Before I put my spell on you<em>  
><em>You better get, get, getaway, getaway, darling<em>  
><em>'Cause everything you heard is true<em>

_Your poor little heart will end up alone_  
><em>'Cause lord knows I'm a rolling stone<em>  
><em>So you better run, run, runaway, runaway, baby<em>

_See I ain't try to hurt you, baby_  
><em>No, no, no, I just wanna work you, baby, yup, yup<em>  
><em>See I ain't try to hurt you, baby<em>  
><em>No, no, no, I just wanna work you, baby<em>

_If you scared you better run_  
><em>You better run, you better run<em>  
><em>You better, you better, you better<em>

_Run, run, runaway, runaway, baby_  
><em>Before I put my spell on you<em>  
><em>You better get, get, getaway, getaway, darling<em>  
><em>'Cause everything you heard is true<em>

_Your poor little heart will end up alone_  
><em>'Cause what knows I'm a rolling stone<em>  
><em>So you better run, run, runaway, runaway, baby<em>

It takes a minute for everyone to process what they've just witnessed. But a challenging look from the fierce Latina snaps them straight into applause.

"That was...impressive, Santana." Mr. Schue begins, "Now, Quinn do you have something prepared. You do know we don't expect you to sing anything just yet, so if you'd like to-"

"I think I'll skip." Quinn interjects.

"That's fine by me. Now does anyone recommend any of the songs from today for sectionals?"

As Rachel throws her hand up to speak, Quinn's eyes linger towards Santana, slouching in her seat.

She shouldn't think the the things she does. She shouldn't wonder what Santana tastes like. She shouldn't wonder what it would be like to be with Santana.

Because of her religion. Because she's not gay. Because she has a wholesome image to uphold. Because she thinks she likes Finn. She thinks Finn could be a nice boyfriend. Because Santana has a reputation. Because if anything actually happened, people could find out. Like Finn. Like Rachel Berry. Like her Father.

But she's drawn to Santana. And she can't fight the feeling.

"May I be excused?" Quinn asks, ignoring the fact that she's just interrupted Rachel.

"Sure Quinn." Mr. Schue nods.

Santana, Puck and Finn watch as she leaves.

"What the hell was that Lopez?" Puck slaps the Latina's shoulder from behind.

"What the hell was what?" She fires back.

"You. Pulling that reverse psycho shit on her. I should've known it. We're screwed. Freaking screwed. Pay up virginal, games over." He slaps a sulking Finn.

"It's reverse psychology." She smiles smugly.

"Hey, wait a minute. I think she actually likes me." Finn defends.

"Why? Because you sang her a sweet song? Oh, tear." Santana mocks with a laugh.

"You're a bitch." Finn deadpans.

"Either love it or hate it Finnoncence. Now if you boys will excuse me. I have some work to do." She wiggles her fingers as she holds up her hands to be excuse. Smiling smugly at both boys as she leaves.

.

.

She finds Quinn in the bathroom, just as she expected. _Too easy. _

Quinn frezes, mid way through splashing her face.

"A little hot there?" Santana questions with a smirk, leaning against the hand dryer.

"I just needed to freshen up. What are you doing here?" Quinn forces back.

Santana shrugs, "Came to see if you were okay? Needed a hand maybe?" She laughs to herself.

Quinn's eyes widen at the promiscuity.

"Oh come on. I saw you looking."

"I-I w-wasn't looking." She hates the way her voice shakes when she lies.

"Keep telling yourself that princess." Santana inches closer. "I meant what I sang." Quinn realizes there's no way out.

"I-I'mnotgay." Quinn blurts through clenched eyes, before looking up to Santana. Almost with apologetic eyes.

"Who said you had to be gay?" Santana questions, tracing a finger around the hem of Quinn's blouse.

"S-santana." Quinn warns, though she doesn't stop the Latina.

"It's not time for you to say my name _just_ yet." Santana whispers, taking her lips to Quinn's neck.

The blonde lets out a soft moan at the contact. She shouldn;t be doing this. She should have some control. But it's impossible, when Santana's lips on her neck feel so damn good. She wants to taste them for herself. So she tilts her head to the side, desperate for their lips to meet.

Santana grins, lifting her lips to touch Quinn's. But what she doesn't expect is the wave of something she's never felt before. There's even more hunger after that, and she's thankful when Quinn allows her tongue access.

"This is wrong. We could get caught." Quinn breathes. Not understanding herself. She shouldn't be worried about whether they're caught or not. She should be pushing Santana away.

"Less talking." Santana replies, hands roaming further.

"What the hell is going on in here? Lopez!"

The two girls pull away immediately at the sound of Coach Sylvester's voice. Quinn's cheeks flash a bright shade of red. Santana growling with frustration.

"My office. Now! You too, blondie." she shoves her thumb backwards, as both girls pass her by with shame.

_My life is over._ Quinn thinks to herself as she keeps her eyes averted from Santana. _Everyone is going to find out. Finn. Rachel. Dad! Oh God! He's going to kick me out. I'm going to have to move away again. Probabaly to some nunnery.. Everyone's going to think I'm gay. And Ididn't even get to feel Santana..wait, what?_

"So who wants to explain to me first?"

"We were just fooling around." Santana shrugs like it's no big deal.

Quinn looks to her with horror.

"On school grounds? In the girls bathroom? Within class time? What's your name Blondie?"

"Q-Quinn Fabray. Ma'am." She chokes out. Santana rolls her eyes.

"Well Q. From the grab you had here on Sandbags, I noticed a little muscle. Any athletic ablilty?"

Okay, so this wasn't the first thing she expected Coach Sylvester to ask her.

"I used to run track." Quinn answers, unsure whether or not there is a right or wrong answer to the question.

Coach Sylvester nods, "It'll do." She pulls out too red Cheerios bags, with white sneakers. Shoving them in each girls direction.

"What the fuck?" Santana questions.

"You will both be joining Cheerios-"

"WHAT!"

"I'm talking Lopez! And when I talk, you shut the hell up and listen, got it?" Santana slouches further in her seat, afraid to admit that a raging Sue Sylvester actually scares the crap out of her.

"Good. There will be no ifs, buts or maybes. This is your punishment. You do this and your little incident in the toilets goes dismissed. You don't do this, and I take you right now and explain everything to Figgins."

"That's cool with me." Santana shrugs, standing to make her way there.

"Santana!" Quinn stops her.

"What?" The girl hisses.

Quinn pleads with her eyes. "Please, just join the stupid team."

Santana hates that she gives into that desperate tone in Quinn's voice.

"Ugh. Fine. You fucking owe me Fabray."

"I promise you, I'll do anything." Quinn tells her.

"Anything huh?" Santana wiggles her brows suggestively.

"Oh now I have mental images. Get out of my office now. And tomorrow, I want you both in those uniforms, with your hair up in pony tails. Got it?"

"Yes Ma'am."

"Whatever."


	4. Chapter 4

Santana quickly runs her Cheerios bag to her car, before anyone can see it.

"My life is over. Everyone is going to laugh at me. I'll be in a fucking skirt. Looking like a fucking girl."

"Santana, you _are_ a girl." Quinn laughs.

"You know what I mean. I have an image to uphold. All right princess."

"Oh, your _'I'm such a badass'_ look? Where was that last Sunday? _At Church._"

Santana laughs at Quinn. And it's the first time they're actually having a conversation, without Santana playing some sort of game.

"My Father makes me wear dresses." Santana explains.

"He just forces you to wear them?" Quinn doesn't mean to make a joke out of it.

"Hey, you don't know my Dad. Okay?" Santana snaps. Leading them to an awkward silence.

"I'm sorry. I didn't mean it like that. My Dad's pretty over bearing." Quinn tells her as they walk back to Glee club.

"You have to be around to be over bearing." Santana tells her. And Quinn doesn't miss the sadness in the Latina's voice.

.

.

Puck's face lights up with anticipation as soon as they girls re enter the choir room.

"Sorry, we had to help Coach Sylvester move one of her confetti cans." Santana lies so easy that Quinn is impressed. Mr. Schue accepts the lie and the girls go back to their seats, parting ways.

"So?" Puck hisses, Finn's interested as well.

"So what?"

"So did you wipe after? What the fuck do you think I'm talking about? Did you get down with the get down?" Puck asks, nodding towards Quinn, who thankfully doesn't notice. Santana checks just in case.

"Not yet." Puck looks confused. Finn's more thankful than anything, breathing a sigh of relief.

"What happened?"

"Sly-vester kind walked in on us making out."

Puck puts his fist to his mouth, biting on it with excitement. "Holy shit, you got your mack on? But she's so...virgin Mary? Damn Lopez, you got skills fo' sure."

Santana slaps him to keep his voice down, "What?" He asks.

"Lower your voice asshole. If she finds out I told you, I'm done. So keep your mouth shut. _Both_ of you." She glares at Finn, scaring him into secrecy.

They nod in agreement.

.

.

Quinn decides to tell her parents that she's on the cheer leading squad. They're ecstatic.

Santana doesn't say a word to her mother when she's asked how her day was.

.

Santana puts her uniform on under her clothes, and waits until she's at school to tie up her hair.

Quinn checks herself over in the mirror in her uniform. The skirts shorter than she's used to.

Santana pulls up to campus. Breathing out what she's about to do. She can't believe she has to go through with this. She's Santana Lopez. She's a bad ass. Not a fucking cheerleader.

A knock at her window breaks her from thoughts. She scowls in the offenders direction, brows raising with questioning at the sight of Quinn. She rolls down her window. "You going to sit in there all day?"

"Yes." Santana replies flatly.

"Come on. It won't be that bad. I promise."

"You've been here for a week, what would you know?" She snaps back.

"Fine. Do the walk of shame by yourself." Quinn goes to walk off. Until Santana calls after her.

"Wait up!" Quinn stops with a smile, spinning on her heel. Her skirt lifting a little, much to Santana's liking. "Fine. I'll walk in with you."

"Well, what are you waiting for?" Quinn smirks.

_When did she get so confident?_

.

.

Constant double takes are taken as the two girls strut through the halls of McKinley. Constant whispers pass around, wondering if the girl in the Cheerio's uniform is indeed Santana Lopez. And when did the new girl get so hot?

Finn stands in shock as Quinn and Santana strut towards him and Puck. He quickly slaps Puck's shoulder, whose back is turned. The mowhawk haired boy turns in question, eyes widening in shock at his best friend. Before he bursts out with laughter, bending over in a fit.

"What...the...fuck are you wearing?"

Santana rolls her eyes, slapping him upside the head. "Ow."

"We had to join all right. So shut your mouth Puckerman. Or I'll tell everyone about the time you were five and got your di-" Puck quickly covers Santana's fiery mouth with his hand, looking around to see if anyone caught the words.

"Okay. Got it." Puck tells her. Santana nods her head.

"So you're going to be cheering for me?" Finn asks Quinn with his gassy smile that Santana dispises.

"It looks like it." Quinn smiles back. It almost makes Santana sick. She couldn't care less about her noticed scowl.

"Cool." Finn rocks on the balls of his feet, smiling.

"Damn, if only you were straight Lopez." Karofsky looks Santana up and down, with scum filled eyes, high fiving one of his friends, with a laugh.

"Fuck this. Fuck this fucking skirt. Now everyone's going to think they can get away with shit, because I look like a fucking girl." Santana mouths off, throwing her Cheerios bag on the ground, pulling out her leather boots.

"And that's so bad because?" Quinn questions, "What are you doing?"

"What the fuck does it look like I'm doing Rapunzel?" Santana bites back.

"Wow, Quinn. Since when did you join the Cheerios?" Rachel's voice cuts the conversation.

"Hey Rachel-"

"Since when _did you_ think you could be seen with us outside of Glee Club, man hands?" Santana's words cut through. Quinn sees the immediate fear in Rachel's eyes.

"Santana!" She doesn't even know where it comes from, the ability to stand up to Santana so easy. She doesn't even think about how Santana may react. But she's a little surprised, along with everyone else, when Santana leaves it alone. Going forward with changing into her regular clothes.

Quinn walks away with Rachel for a minute. "I kind of thought it'd be something...you know...different for me. Step out of my comfort zone. I hope this doesn't effect our friendship?"

Rachel smiles sweetly, "In no way would it. Although, if you're hanging around with the likes of Santana Lopez and Noah Puckerman, _that_ could be a problem." Rachel winces at the glare Santana directs her way. Quinn looks back, rolling her eyes at the Latina.

"Leave her to me."

"You're definitely not the girl I expected." Rachel laughs, "See you in glee club." she waves.

"Oh wasn't that cute." Santana mocks as Quinn returns to the three of them, Santana now dressed in her usual clothes, hair let down.

"You know that's not going to last long, right? Do you want to get expelled?' Quinn challenges.

Santana rolls her eyes, "I couldn't care less."

"Suit yourself then." Quinn struts away in her uniform. Her skirt flapping as her legs move, leaving Santana, Puck and Finn, drooling over the now very sexy looking Quinn Fabray.

"Yo, that's what you'll be missing out on every_day_ if you get expelled." Puck slapped Santana's shoulder, eyes still glued to Quinn's behind.

"Fuck my life." Santana mumbles, picking her bag up off the floor, taking off.

"Where are you going?" Puck calls after her.

Santana just throws her head back in frustration, before tying her hair up into a perfect Sue Sylvester worthy Pony.

.

.

Quinn waits at her Cheerios practice in second period, to see if Santana will show. Most of the team have arrived. And Santana is yet to show. And just when she gives up on the fact that maybe Santana changed her mind, the Latina drags her feet into the gymnasium.

"You're late." Quinn whispers. "You're lucky Coach is running late as well."

"Lopez! You're late!" Sue calls through the megaphone.

Santana frowns confused, looking back and forth. "How would you know? You're late?"

"I know everything. I see everything. I hear everything. Remember that. Becky, right that down!"

"Got it coach."

"Good. Now listen up! We have two new recruits, Quinn Fabray and Santana Lopez. I want you all to help them out, I need them up to speed within the next two weeks. Got it?" Coach Sylvester informs.

Santana frowns at the mention of her actual name. And the fact the Sue wants people to help them.

The girls get split into two separate groups so that they can each learn in their own groups. Santana barely pays attention, instead she finds herself watching Brittany teach Quinn. Watching the way she moves. Watches the way she's actually enjoying herself. Watching the way her muscles flex and stretch. Watching the way she pushes the strands of hair out her face. Watching the way she smiles back at Santana when she catches her smiling. Feels like an absolute dick when she's caught leering. Rolls her eyes when Quinn motions for her to engage with her group.

After practice, they head towards the showers. Santana doesn't like trying to fit into this group. Quinn adapts rather well.

"So, how did you find it?" Quinn asks.

"It's lame." Santana deadpans, scowling at some girl her turns around at the sound of their conversation.

"I bet you secretly like it." Quinn nudges her.

"Only cause I get to see you in that skirt." Santana whispers, laughing when Quinn's eyes bulge.

The blonde immediately looks around to see if someone caught the Latina's words. She sighs a sigh of relief when there are no signs of eavesdropping.

"And then there's the showers." The Latina dares to push the matter.

"Stop it." Quinn hushes her.

"Or what?" Santana presses.

"We are not having this conversation." Quinn warns.

"Hey, you owe me blondie!" Santana calls after the blonde, pushing her way through to the locker room.

Santana sits on the bench next to Quinn's bag, patiently waiting until the blonde emerges, wrapped in her towel.

"What are you doing? Why aren't you showering?" Quinn asks, wary.

"Was waiting for the show." Santana nods to Quinn with a smirk.

The blonde rolls her eyes, "Santana, for the last time-"

Santana takes to her feet, pointing accusingly, "Hell no blondie! You owe me, and you owe me good. 'I'll do anything' remember?"

"Would you lower your voice?" Quinn snatches at the Latina's arm, surprising Santana at the grip she's even capable of.

"Fiesty huh? Didn't think you had it in you Mary." Santana laughs.

"Keep this up, and you'll get nothing." Quinn hisses. She doesn't know how Santana does it, but she brings out this fire in Quinn. A fire the blonde never knew she had. She doesn't treat Quinn like the naïve girl everyone treats her as. Makes her out to be. She knows she's not gay. Curious maybe? Maybe because of Santana.

Santana holds her hands up in defence. "Okay, point taken. I'm going to shower now. You're welcome to join me?"

Quinn rolls her eyes, walking back to her belongings.

"Your loss blondie." Santana tosses her shirt towards Quinn, strutting off in her skirt and bra.

.

.

Quinn's combing her hair by the time Santana finishes. Wrapped in her towel, with beads of water still clinging to her tanned skin. Quinn tries not to look. Tries not to give Santana anything that she could use against her. But it's so hard to fight, when Santana is naked behind that towel.

"You're still here?" Santana asks, the sound of her towel dropping ot the floor echoes in Quinn's ears. She's frozen on the spot. Santana's practically taunting her. She's completely naked now. No ones around. They've all left. Quinn could just kiss her then and there. But she's not that kind of girl. She's not like Brittany the cheerleader. She's not like every other girl that drops their pants when Santana orders.

She has some control. At least she thinks she does.

"Yo, earth to Mary?" Santana is now wearing her underwear, _thank god._

"Huh? What?" Quinn snaps from her thoughts.

"You're still here? Thought you'd be gone by now. Waiting around for something?" Santana questions with a hint of mischief.

Quinn keeps to her usual response, rolling her eyes, collecting her things. "You wish."

"Wanna grant it?" Santana teases, inching towards Quinn. So close, that when Quinn turns to fire back a reply, she's startled, her back pressing up against the locker. She tries to keep her eyes on Santana's face. But out of the bottom of her eye, Santana's cleavage taunts her.

The latina presses her lips into a slick smile, "Time to pay up blondie."

"Not here." Quinn manages through a stiff chest.

"What? Why not? No ones around Q?" Santana asks, searching.

Quinn doesn't reply. Instead she steps out from Santana, fidgeting with her fingers. Santana crosses her arms, waiting with annoyance for Quinn to say whatever it is she looks like she has to say.

"How do you know I'm a virgin?" Quinn asks, curious.

Santana's brows shoot up, "You practically _scream_ it." she laughs.

Quinn doesn't take the humour. "Why is it such a bad thing?"

"No one said it was a bad thing Q. It's just most of the people here aren't as...pure as you. Except for Frankenteen, but that's for obvious reasons."

"Finn's a virgin?" The interest in Quinn's voice irritates the Latina.

"Okay, why are we even talking about him?" Santana shoves on her shirt and sweat pants. And Quinn can't help but think she still looks gorgeous. But she's confused at why the Latina's is so annoyed.

"I like Finn."

"Well isn't that fucking great. Have fun with that giant bag of lame." Santana snatches her bag, storming out of the lockers. Leaving Quinn baffled and annoyed all in one. Santana is definitely something.


	5. Chapter 5

The next day Santana struts down the hallway in her Cheerios uniform, embracing the new status she's gained as a bad ass cheerleader.

"Yo, Santiago. You in that skirt is starting to creep me out. Like, you look so, damn girl, you got a fine ass. Is all i'm tryna say." Puck catches up with Santana. The Latina stops, squinting with confusion before punching the boy in the shoulder.

"Speak to me like that again and I'll rip your balls off! Got it? That's just wrong Noah, all kinds of fucking wrong."

"I know, I know. But-"

Santana holds up her hand, stopping in her tracks. Stopping Puck with her. Eyes fixed on something in the distance. "What the fuck?" She growls.

Puck's eyes land on Quinn and Finn talking and laughing at Quinn's locker. "Whoa! I thought you had this one?" Puck questions.

"You've got to be kidding me!" she hisses, stopping the next letterman jacket that walks past her. Finding that she's holding Karofsky's arm.

"Decided to turn straight huh?" He smirks.

"Even if I did, I'd rather die before fucking you. Look, you and your boys are failing miserably when it comes to slushies."

"What? We're always on the slushies."

"Then how come the new girl is yet to get her icy facial?" Santana questions, pointing in Quinn's direction.

"But she's a cheerio?"

"So? She's still the new girl. Rules are rules David."

"Fine. Yo Azimio. Fill up bro." Karofsky calls to his friend. A dark smile creeps upon the Latina's lips.

"What are you playing at?" Puck whispers.

But Santana doesn't answer, instead she waits patiently for Karofsky to do his job.

The two of them watch as Karofsky ad Azimio stalk down the hallway, towards Finn and Quinn. A laugh escapes Pucks lips as the slushies smack Quinn in the hallway. Santana just watches as Finn defends her. Watches as Quinn turns in horror, running into the girls bathroom. Watches as Finn calls after her, desperate. Watches as Finn can't do anything because he's not a girl that can just walk into the girls bathroom.

"And this is my cue." Santana smirks.

"You're evil." Puck hisses.

"It's my middle name." Santana smiles, making sure Finn gets a good look at her making her way into the bathroom.

.

.

Quinn tugs at her pony when the door swings open, her eyes flicker in fear to the person stepping through. Her eyes lower in frustration when she sees Santana, lips curled into a smirk.

"I was waiting for that to happen." she laughs, pulling a few hand towels out of the box on the wall.

"I'm surprised it wasn't you or Noah tossing it in my face." Quinn hits back. Santana fakes a hurt gasp.

"Now come on Q. I'm mean, but I'm not that mean." She begins to run the tap, pulling over a stool that seems to always be in the girls bathroom. "Sit." She tells the blonde.

"Why are you helping me?" Quinn asks as Santana runs her blonde locks under cold water.

"Is it so bad?" The Latina questions.

"Can you ever just give a simple answer?"

"Do you ever stop asking questions? Look, I'm helping you okay, isn't that enough?"

"But why? I don't get it. The only time you're ever remotely nice to me is when no ones around and half of the time I suspect it's because you want to get into my pants." Quinn blurts.

Santana stops rinsing Quinn's hair. Shutting off the water. "What, and you think Finn's just being a nice guy?"

"Yes. In fact I do. And why are you so jealous over him?"

Santana snorts a laugh, "Jealous? Please. I don't do jealous Fabray. In case you've forgotten, I'm the top bitch around here. And believe me when I tell you, I always gets what I wants." She breathes deep into Quinn's ear. Sending chills down the blondes spine.

.

.

It's in algebra when Santana over hears Finn ask Quinn out on a date. Quinn gladly accepts, smiling a sickly sweet smile at the awkward giant. Santana rolls her eyes next to Puck before spotting another shade of blonde that she hasn't had fun with lately.

_Breadsticks. Tonight at seven. I'll make it worth your while. ;)_

She flicks a text. She watches with a grin as Brittany turns around, winking at her with her a smile.

.

.

She changes out of her cheerios uniform, knowing that Brittany will probably still be wearing hers. Because Brittany wears it everywhere.

She opts for her usual tight jeans, and a loose singlet that clearly shows her bra.

Sure enough, Frankenteen and blondie are already there, smiling up a fucking storm at each other. Santana wants to be sick, or at least go over there and punch that stupid infant looking smile of the boys face.

And that's when it hits her.

_Holy fucking shit. _

She likes this girl. She actually has feelings for Quinn Fabray. No fucking way. No. Santana does not do feelings. She does not do relationships. No. Just. No.

"Sanny, are you coming? I can't figure out which door to pull." Santana snaps from her spot, shaking off the thoughts before pushing the door open.

She tells herself not to look at them. Just ignore them. Because now, the game has changed. She's been thrown off. It almost hurts to look at them now, instead of the frustration.

"Hey, there's what's her name and Finn. And she's still wearing her uniform." Brittany points out. Santana opts on giving a quick glance, catching both sets of eyes on her. Finn's eyes twisted into a glare. And Quinn's. Well Santana doesn't know what to think of Quinn's expression. It seems as if it's a mix of curiosity and confusion.

"She's really hot." Brittany carries on.

_She's more than that._

They sit in a booth on the other side of the ledge. Santana wishes she could just run. But she can't. She can't make a scene. Because what would they think. What would Finn think? That he'd win. Hell no.

"Why don't we go talk to Quinn?" Brittany suggests. Santana quickly grabs her arm, sitting her back down into place.

"Why? We see her everyday? And I just wanna spend time with you." Santana strokes Brittany's arm. Capturing the blondes attention.

She flicks her eyes over towards Quinn. Catching Quinn's eyes, before smiling her trademark smirk; turning her attention back to Brittany. Whispering sweet nothings in her ear.

.

"Ugh. Has she always been like that?" Quinn asks, completely ignoring whatever it was that Finn was talking about.

"Huh? Who?"

"Santana. She's so..."

"Slutty? Yeah."

Quinn doesn't know if she was going to use that word. She didn't like the fact that whatever Santana was doing annoyed her. She didn't like the fact that she had to watch the Brittany and Santana show.

"Is she always so, public?" Quinn asks.

"I think I've lost count on how many times I've seen Santana have sex with a girl at a party. She has no shame." Finn shakes his head.

Quinn looks back to Santana. Eyes lowering in jealousy. She can't help it. The green eyed monster has escaped. And she knows she shouldn't be jealous. Because girls like Quinn Fabray don't get Jealous over girls like Brittany, who gets to have a girl like Santana whisper in her ear.

No girls like Quinn Fabray are supposed to enjoy their date with boys like Finn Hudson.

.

Finn excuses himself to use the bathroom. Coincidentally, Brittany leaves her booth to use the bathroom at the same time. Quinn doesn't want to look. She keeps her eyes glued on the table.

**_Meet me later. S_**

She reads the message on her phone. She intinctively looks at Santana, without a thought. She doesn't see the smirk she expects.

**_What about Brittany?_**

Quinn replies.

**_I'll make up something. I'm good like that. Say yes?_**

Quinn laughs.

"Glad to see you're not totally bored without me." Finn sits back in front of her. She quickly replies.

**Q:_ What about Finn?_**

**S:_ What about him?_**

**Q**: **_I can't just leave him?_**

**S: _Yes you can._**

**Q: _Maybe :)_**

_._

Santana ends up taking Brittany back to her place. Getting her off before she leaves Santana's car. Because that's all they're actually about. Santana doesn't mind that she only gives tonight, which is a first. She hasn't heard whether or not Quinn would actually meet her. So she decides to drive to her house. She sees a light on in the top room, that she's sure is Quinn's. She jumps out, picking up a few pebbles off the road. She rounds the side of the house to the other bedroom window. She's got a pretty good aim.

She throws three, before the shadow figure appears behind lit blinds. The window slides up, revealing Quinn in her nightie.

"What the hell are you doing?" Quinn whispers down at the Latina.

Santana shrugs. "I'm bored. You said you were going to meet me?" Santana doesn't bother to whisper.

Quinn frantically looks behind her. "Would you lower your voice?"

"Only if you let me in?" Santana yells back.

"Are you insane?" Quinn hisses.

"I'm pretty good at climbing." Santana compliments herself.

Quinn rolls her eyes. "Fine. But please, be quiet."

Santana smirks happily to herself, climbing the trellis. She throws one leg over the window sill, falling into the room.

"So much grace." Quinn dead pans. "What'd I say about being quiet?" Quinn hisses, pulling Santana up.

"Really? You show me a way of falling quietly." Santana shoots back. Quinn rolls her eyes at the pointless argument. What was she thinking letting Santana into her house. And why was Santana even here?

"What do you want?" Quinn whispers, sitting on the edge of her bed. Santana doesn't answer. Instead she looks around Quinn's room. She never imagined what Quinn's room would be like. The walls were covered in photographs. "Did you take these?" Santana asks.

"Yeah." Quinn answers.

"They're pretty cool." Quinn tries to hide the blush on her cheeks. Only letting the corners of her lips curl the slightest.

"Thanks. But you didn't answer my question." Quinn presses. Santana stops this time, leaning against Quinn's desk, shrugging.

"I wanted to see you."

"And why did you want to see me?" Quinn can only think that Santana wants her payment. But Quinn's not that kind of girl.

"Because Britt really wasn't doing it for me." Santana tells her.

Quinn scoffs a laugh. "Santana, if you think that you can climb into my room-"

"Brittany can barely hold a conversation that doesn't involve ducks or that stupid cat of hers. I mean I like her, she's cool and all. But she doesn't do it for me."

"And what is _it_, exactly?"

"I don't want her. I'm not drawn to her. I'm drawn to...you." Santana admits. Quinn can't quite comprehend the sincerity of Santana's tone. This isn't the Santana she's come to know.

"Santana I told you. I'm not gay." Quinn reiterates.

Santana shakes her head. "Why do you have to be gay? Half of the girls I've slept with are straight."

Those weren't exactly the words Quinn wanted to hear. And by the look on the blondes face, Santana realizes what she said.

"This is just about sex to you, isn't it?" Quinn doesn't make eye contact.

"No. Shit!" Santana raises her voice. She winces. "Look, I don't really do this. But, do you wanna go on a date with me? We can go out of town or something? So no one sees us. Whatever you want?" Santana can't believe she's doing this.

"I can't go on a date with you Santana." Quinn breathes.

"What? Why not?"

"Because my father would kill me." Quinn hisses.

"Who said he had to know. Look, he thinks you're seeing frankenteen-"

"Don't call him that."

"Whatever. Just tell him you're going on a date with _Finn_. Come on Q. I saw the way you were looking at me." Santana's lips curl up into a luring smirk.

"Fine. Just one date. God, I can't believe I'm agreeing to this."

"Yes you can." Santana grins, moving over to the bed. Standing above Quinn. "It'll be our little secret."

"It better." Quinn looks up, captured by Santana's eyes. Flicking between brown eyes and luscious lips. Santana leans down, capturing a soft kiss.

"Not to mention the fact that you always kiss back. See you round Q." Santana winks, before climbing back out of the window.

Quinn sits stunned on her bed. Savouring the taste of Santana's lips. She can't believe her lack of self control around Santana. Her throughts are broken from a vibration on her night stand.

She picks up the phone, seeing Santana's name appear.

_I'll make a much better Romeo x_

Quinn can't help the stupid grin on her face.


	6. Chapter 6

**Runaway Baby**

**A/N:** This was originally supposed to be a one shot. But seems to be turning into more. It wont be majorly long, so if the pace seems rushed that's most likely why.

Enjoy :)

Ess

* * *

><p>Quinn flicks her pen back in forth in between her fingers during Algebra, where she sits in front of Finn and Puck, watching as the teacher writes on the board. She hasn't seen Santana since the night she climbed in to her window. She'd be lying if she said she hadn't been looking for the Latina. Every sight of a red cheerio uniform made her heart jump. But every time she was disappointed that it wasn't the Latina.<p>

"She didn't even pick me up this morning, what's up with that?" She over heard Puck whisper to Finn.

"So? Dude, it's Santana she doesn't care about anybody, except for herself." Finn whispers back. Quinn frowns at the way Finn speaks about the Latina. She likes to think that Santana does care. At least she hopes she does.

"Just because she gets more chicks than you do." Puck laughs. "You just don't know her the way I do." Puck brushes it off. Quinn smiles to herself hearing Puck's words.

The door swings open, slamming against the the wall. "Shit. My bad." Santana winces.

"Ah Miss. Lopez, as graceful as ever. Take a seat if we're worth your time." The teacher rolls his eyes at the girl.

Puck and Finn share a confused look as Santana sways in, dressed in her uniform, towards a seat behind them; winking at Quinn on her way there.

"Dude, where the fuck have you...holy shit." Puck hisses.

"You reek." Finn screws up his nose. Quinn listens, keeping her head to the front of the room.

"Like I give a shit what you think Frankenteen." Santana hisses back.

"Why you holding out on me girl, you know I would have been down." Puck whispers.

"Wasn't enough in Ma's stash for the both of us." Santana shrugs.

The bell rings, dismissing the class. Santana ditches the conversation first, knocking into Quinn on her way out. "Shit, sorry."

Quinn realizes that Finn's statement was right. Santana did smell of cigarettes mixed with a smell she couldn't place.

"Are you okay?" Quinn asks, catching the Latina's eyes, frowning at the redness.

"Totally fine." Santana shakes it off. "Why, you worried about me or something?" She grins lazily.

Quinn doesn't like it. She's hardly amused. "You just seem, different?"

"She's fucking blazed." Puck laughs, nudging her.

Quinn stares at Puck, registering his words. "You're high?" She accuses.

Santana rolls her eyes, "Oh calm down kids. Gotta get through the day somehow." She holds her hands up in defence.

"You could be suspended!" Quinn admonishes.

"Settle down Princess. God, you three are such buzz kills." She pushes her way past them.

"Where is she going?" Quinn asks Puck.

He shrugs. "Probably off to find Brittany or something. She'll be fine. It's not the first time. Catch you later babe." Puck smiles, heading off to his next class.

"I can't believe her." Quinn whispers.

"Why? It's Santana." Finn rolls his eyes.

"Do you like me?" Quinn stops Finn with her arm.

"I uh- yeah. I mean like. Yeah. Yes! Why?" He looks down confused.

"I just wanted to know." Quinn smiles, happy with her answer. Finn grins like a child. Happy with the blondes words.

…

Quinn doesn't see Santana for the rest of the day. She tries not to think about it. Tries not to think about her, or the fact that she hasn't seen Brittany either.

"Blondie?" She hears Coach Sylvester call her name. "My office. Now."

Quinn sighs, shutting her locker and follows Coach Sylvester until the office door closes behind her.

"Two of my Cheerios are MIA. You know anything about this?"

Quinn frowns to herself. This had to be the last thing she wanted to talk about. "No Coach."

"Really? Correct me if I'm wrong, but I thought you and Lopez were an item."

Quinn's eyes bulge at the words. Her mouth agape. "No. We are most definitely not."

Coach Sylvester nods. "Is there some sort of break up drama that I should know about? In case this affects my squad?"

Quinn thinks about it for a second. She could lie. Get Santana kicked off the squad. And keep her away from Brittany. "Yes." It slips out before she even processes what she's doing.

Coach Sylvester waits for an elaboration. "Things aren't good with Santana and I. I caught her cheating...with Brittany. That's probably where they are right now." Quinn herself can't believe what she's saying. This is definitely not the old Quinn fabray.

Coach Sylvester takes a minute, pondering a thought. "I see. Well here's the deal Q. I see more commitment in you. So, either I kick of Sandbags, or you quit?"

Quinn fakes a smile, "I really like being on the Cheerios."

"Well, once I find Dora the Explorer, she'll be notified of her stand down."

Quinn smiles gratefully, "Thank you Coach." She stands, walking out of the room, taking in what she's just done.

…

She doesn't see Santana for the rest of the day. When she heads to her car, she notices that Santana's is missing. How could she be so stupid? Driving whilst high?

Why was Santana getting under her skin so bad?

"Hey, Quinn! Wait up!" She hears her name called, turns quickly finding Finn jogging towards her.

"So I was wondering if you wanted to come to Mike's party with me tonight? His parents are going out of town, so some of the glee kids are going to go over and have some drinks." Finn grins stupidly.

Quinn frowns, "I don't know. My Father wouldn't let me go if he knew alcohol was going to be there."

"Well, we don't have to tell him that." Finn shrugs.

"I can't just lie to my Father Finn!" _Liar._ Her annoyance gets the best of her. It's not even Finn's fault. She knows that, but the person she really wants to yell at is know where to be seen.

"Whoa – okay? Well, what if I just come in and tell him that I'm going to escort you, or something like that?" He suggests, hopefully.

She gives in to that hope, "Okay." Sighing. Wondering if Santana will be there. But it's too late now, she's already agreed.

…

Quinn's anxiously getting ready in her room, figuring out what she should wear for Mike's so called party. She decides a nice dress. Something comfortable. She matches it with a jacket, and lets her hair down.

"God Damnit Judy!" She hears her father yell downstairs.

Great. Just great. There was no way he was going to let her go out with a boy now. Let alone to a party. She listens through her ajar door.

"Russell, please. Just calm down and have another drink." She rolls her eyes. Why was alcohol always their answer?

She quickly flicks Finn a text to save him from her Father's wrath, also saving herself from the embarrassment.

**Sorry. Don't think I can come tonight. Dad's not in a good mood. **

She feels guilty. Sad that she won't get to see her friends tonight. It could have been nice, mingling with the Glee club out of school.

**Are you sure? It won't be the same without you :)**

She sighs at his reply, typing back.

**I'm sure. Have fun :)**

She throws herself back onto her bed, trying to decide whether or not she should just get into her pyjamas now.

_Ding dong._

She sits up at the doorbell. She was sure Finn understood that no, was no.

"Quinn!" She hears her name called by her mother.

Oh Jesus. This was it. How could he be so stupid?

She hops down the stairs, easing onto the floor, rounding the frame to find,

"Santana?" She's gob smacked. What the hell was Santana doing there?

"Good evening Quinn. Mr and Mrs. Fabray." speaking like an actual person, wearing a black dress, with her hair tied back. Addressing her parents with a nod?

"Good evening, Santana was it? Reverend James' niece?" Judy smiles, looking back to Russell with approval.

"Yes Ma'am that's correct." Santana grins.

"Well Santana, what can we do for you tonight?" Judy asks warmly.

Quinn can't believe it. What the hell was Santana doing?

"Well, Mr and Mrs. Fabray, I was wondering if Quinn was allowed out tonight? A few of our peers from school are having a gathering tonight. I thought it might be nice for Quinn to spend some time with her fellow classmates. Interact a little if you will." Santana nods, pleased with herself. God, she should be an actress. She was fucking amazing. They were eating this shit up. If only Quinn would shut that gaping mouth of hers and stop looking so surprised.

Judy looks impressed, looking back to her husband for his thoughts. "Will there be alcohol there?" Russell asks.

Quinn waits for this one. She's sure Santana is screwed.

"I can only speak for myself. I don't know if any of the others indulge in such sin, but I myself do not approve of alcohol. I've never touched a drop in my life. So I can assure you that Quinn will be safe from temptation in my presence. She's a very smart girl." Santana smirks.

Quinn is shocked when her father looks impressed. "Well, why not? Go on Quinnie, enjoy your time with your friends. I trust you to make wise decisions. You should take note from Santana here."

This isn't happening. Quinn looks from her encouraging parents, to a very proud Santana.

"Uh, okay. Thanks Daddy." Quinn kisses her Father's cheek, then her mother.

"Oh and my mother said that Quinn is most welcome to stay at our house any time. We should have a slumber party or something?" Santana suggests, wishing Quinn's eyes hadn't bulged. God, could she be anymore obvious.

"Oh how nice. You've always wanted to have a slumber party dear! Why don't you pack some clothes, God knows your Father and I could use some alone time." Judy smiles, rubbing her husbands arm.

Aside from being completely grossed out, Quinn looks back to Santana warily.

"Um okay. I'll be right back." Quinn turns on her heel, leaving a very, very pleased Santana.

"You have a lovely home, Mr and Mrs. Fabray." Santana admires, looking at the various pictures hung on the walls. Photos of Quinn, and who Santana presumes to be her sister. She was actually adorable. Such a photogenic kid.

"Thank you Santana." Judy praises, liking the girl already.

…

Quinn shoves in her pyjamas, and a change of clothes for the next day, grabs her tooth brush and heads out the door. She pauses, realizing what's going on. How could she do this? Staying at Santana's house! What was she thinking? How was it possible that Santana could manipulate everybody so easily? She was supposed to be annoyed at Santana.

But it was settled. She was going to have a 'slumber party' with Santana Lopez.

She heads back down the stairs, finding Santana engaged in a conversation with her mother.

"You all set?" Santana asks.

"Yep." Quinn bounces.

"Have a good time dear. We'll see you tomorrow." Judy smiles warmly at both girls, practically shoving Quinn out the door.

As soon as the door closed, Santana erupts into a fit of laughter.

"Can you believe they bought that? Shit I am a genius." Santana praises herself, unlocking her car door. She jumps in, waiting for Quinn. But the blonde doesn't budge. She stands stock still, frowning at the Latina.

Santana rolls her eyes, winding down the window, "You getting in or what?"

Quinn, as stubborn as she is, decides she should get in. "What the hell was that? And why are you dressed like that? No in fact, what the hell are you thinking? Coming to my home, when you brush me off all day! Not to mention the fact that you were high! I can't believe I let you do that!" Quinn rants.

"But you still got into my car, which means you wanted to come, which means you wanted to see me, and you also want to stay at my house." Santana enforces, smirking at the frustrated blonde.

"Don't get any ideas." Quinn scolds.

"I wouldn't dream of it." Santana laughs, pulling out into the road. The arrive at Mike's after ten minutes of driving.

Santana pulls over outside the front of the house, shutting off the engine. She reaches into the back of her car, pulling out a pair of jeans and begins to shove them on.

"What are you doing?" Quinn asks.

"Come on Barbie, you didn't think I was going to go in there dressed like this." Santana raises her brows with question.

"I don't know what to think when it comes to you." Quinn looks away from the Latina.

Santana gives into it, "Look. I'm sorry about today. It was just a little fun. I really didn't think you'd care. I just didn't think about anyone but myself."

"Apparently."

Santana frowns. "What the hell is that supposed to mean?"

"It means that you don't care about anybody else Santana!" Quinn lashes out, shocking even herself.

Santana laughs, "I don't care about anyone else, because nobody cares about me." she fires back. Taking away Quinn's words. "Look, like I said I'm sorry. And you should know that I hardly ever apologize. Please, can we just go in there and have some fun or something?"

Quinn gives in. She always gives in. She doesn't even know what this is. She was supposed to come with Finn. She's supposed to care more about Finn than Santana. But the Latina surprises her much more than Finn has. And she can't help it.

"Okay. But please, can you just be nice to people?" Quinn pleads.

Santana smirks, "What's in it for me?"

The blonde rolls her eyes, "Let's just go inside."

…

She anticipates the reaction she's bound to get. Sure enough everyone in the club notices. In fact they all stop and stare as Quinn Fabray enters the room, followed by Santana Lopez.

Finn of all people looks shocked and Puck is more than impressed. Finn dares to make a move towards Quinn, looking extremely confused.

"Quinn! I thought you couldn't come?" He asks, ignoring the scowl from Santana. Santana decides to let Quinn be, walking over towards Puck.

"How the hell did you pull this one?" Puck asks, all kinds of intrigued.

Santana shrugs, "I'm an amazing actress."

"And a total manipulator." Puck grins, handing her a drink. She notices Quinn watching and makes the right move, turning down the drink. "Huh?"

"No can do Puckerman. Got to drive Princess back to my house." She waits for his reaction.

"No way! She's staying at your house? Holy shit!" Santana urges him to drop his tone, noticing that everyone caught the last of his excitement. Including Quinn.

"Shut up, would you. It's nothing. Just another move." Santana shakes him off.

"Why don't you just seal the deal?" Puck questions, keeping his hushed tone.

"Uh because there's no way she's gonna give it up that easy. I'm playing my cards right, okay?" Santana reassures. Hoping that she's right herself, because now Quinn is smiling at whatever the fuck Frankenteen is talking about. And what? Rachel midget face Berry is talking to her.

Why did she have to fall for this girl? Seriously.

…

Quinn notices just how Santana steers clear from her for most of the night. Instead she sits with Puck, conversing. She watches the way Santana laughs vibrantly, wishing that she could just walk over and laugh with her. But that would be too much right? She should want to hang out with Rachel and Tina. Listen to Mercedes and Kurt gush over celebrities. Listen to Finn's adorable stories, that now that she thinks about it, really don't have any meaning.

She just wants to go over and talk with Santana. However, she can't help but think that Santana wouldn't act the same around her. Not in front of all these people?

And then Brittany arrives. Greeting Mike with a hug, then heading straight for Santana. Quinn's eyes turn a shade of green.

"Quinn?" Rachel's voice tears the blonde from her death stare. She wonders just how long Rachel had been calling her name.

"Yeah?"

"Did you want another drink?" Rachel offers.

Quinn nods, handing her her cup. "Maybe a bit of vodka this time." Quinn suggests. But Rachel notices the nerves.

"Are you sure?"

"Yeah, I'm sure." She wasn't really, she's just heard stories that alcohol made you calm right? And right now, she needed to stay calm.

…

Brittany starts to get a little touchy feely. Usually Santana would be all for it. But Quinn is only a few meters away. And come to think of it, she doesn't look too well. Oh shit. Those eyes. Those beautiful hazel eyes are _glaring_ at her. What the fuck?

Santana quickly pushes Brittany's hands away, earning a confused pout from the blonde. "Sorry." Santana winces. "I just can't." she shakes it off.

Puck notices, second guessing the words. But instead he takes Brittany's hand. "Wanna dance?"

Santana actually laughs at the thought of Puck dancing, knowing that he's only using it to get into Brittany's pants. Not that it's all too hard. But now she's left alone. And it's not like anyone has the balls to actually come and talk to her. She wonders why she's even here in the first place, let alone sober.

And then she sees Quinn staggering towards the drink table. That's why.

Fuck it. She's going to go and talk to her. She jumps off the table she's been sitting on and makes her way over. Quinn's pouring a little too much vodka into her cup.

"Whoa, easy there Courtney Love." Santana laughs. Quinn doesn't take the humour. In fact the sound of Santana's voice completely irritates her. And her glare says it all.

"Shit Q, how much have you had?" Santana notices the sway the blonde has. The glazed over look in her eye.

"I'm a big girl Santana." Quinn points out, turning on her hell the best she can and strutting away.

Oh hell no. Fuck that. Santana storms after her, stopping in front of the rest of the glee club, some of them wincing in fear, others just smiling looking all too fucking happy for Santana's liking. "Yo, hobbit!"

"Don't call her that!" Quinn interjects.

Each of them watches with anticipation.

"Oh I'm sorry. Actually no I'm not. Why the hell are you drinking? You shouldn't be drinking. And why is no one keeping an eye on her?" Santana slams, glaring at all of them. Mercedes bursts out laughing, Tina following her then kissing Mike. Kurt looks all too confused, then mumbles something to Artie. The rest just wave Santana's words off, going back to dancing to the music and drunk talking. But Rachel, Rachel takes note of something.

Santana, now completely irritated at the fact that she is now apparently the only sober person here, turns around and storms out with the bottle of vodka.

Quinn watches, trying to comprehend what the hell just happened. IT hurts her to watch Santana walk away. Maybe it's just the alcohol?

"Do you think you should go and talk to her?" Rachel's voice cuts through Quinn's thoughts.

Quinn doesn't say a word, she just walks past a confused looking Finn, making her way out to find Santana.

…

Her flushed cheeks welcome the cool air. The sound of the music drowns out, and now it's just her and the night. But a bottle clinks against a swing.

Quinn finds Santana, slumped in the swing, rocking on the balls of her feet, arm flung to the side, with the bottle. She's cautious at first.

"I didn't drink it. I fucking wanted to though."

Quinn takes that as an invitation.

"I'm sorry." It's where she thinks she should start, even though she has no idea what she did wrong.

"Yeah me too."

She finds it comforting. She imagines that Santana doesn't apologize often.

"Please tell me you're ready to leave now?" Santana rocks back and forth, keeping her eyes set to the ground.

"Why did you bring me here Santana? Why did you set this all up? And why aren't you drinking? I'm so confused." Quinn stands in front of the Latina now, fidgeting with her fingers.

Santana knows why. But she can't tell Quinn. So she looks for an excuse. "You're confused because of the amount of vodka you've had."

Quinn sighs, "That didn't answer my questions."

"I just thought it would be cool okay?" Santana fires back, jumping into defence mode. "You don't have to stay at my house."

Quinn hates this. Hates that she doesn't even know what's going on with Santana. How Santana can irritate her, then reel her in like a fish?

"What if I want to?" It's daring and shocks Santana. She finally gets the Latina's full attention.

There's no smirk or cockiness. Santana's all surprise. "You want to stay at my house? You must be drunk."

"Shut up. Come on. My head is starting to spin, I think I need to lay down." Quinn offers her hand. This isn't Santana. She doesn't do this. And she thought Quinn didn't either. But she takes the hand, because deep down, she really wants to hold Quinn Fabray's hand.


End file.
